bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Your School/Script
This page contains the dialogue spoken within cutscenes of the mission This Is Your School in Bully. Characters: This is a list of characters who are coded to appear in this mission, regardless of whether or not they have lines. * Jimmy Hopkins * Gary Smith * Algernon Papadopoulos * Russell Northrop * Johnny Vincent * Ted Thompson * Edward Seymour II * Karl Branting * Eunice Pound * Constantinos Brakus * Earnest Jones * Ricky Pucino * Juri Karamazov * Cornelius Johnson * Derby Harrington * Tad Spencer * Pinky Gauthier * Hal Esposito * Damon West Script Jimmy enters the main building to find Gary picking on Algernon Papadopoulos. As Jimmy enters, Gary lets Algie go, who in turns runs away. Gary: Hey Jimmy, let me show you around this prison. He and Jimmy run in the direction to the school store and stop, Gary gesturing over to a locker that Russell stands in front of. Gary: That's Russell's locker. You know, the big ape who almost put you in the hospital. Russell runs over to Jimmy and taunts him. His lines vary here. Jimmy in turn apologizes. His lines vary here. Russell then demands cash from Jimmy. His lines vary here. Jimmy hands over about $2. As he hands the money he speaks. His lines vary here. Russell adds an additional taunt and gives Jimmy a noogie after he gets him into a headlock. He then walks or runs off. His lines vary here. Gary: Come on! Let's break into it and steal something. That'll teach him. Jimmy proceeds to lock-pick Russell's locker. Gary: Don't let the prefects see you break any rules, they'll hurt you. Jimmy finishes lock-picking and obtains an object from Russell's locker. Usually around this time, Ms. Danvers' voice comes onto the PA and she gives an announcement. Gary: Well done! Karl Branting, a Prefect, spots Gary and Jimmy. He warns them before chasing after Gary. In the meantime, Jimmy runs off in the opposite direction and hides in a trash can. Karl's lines vary here, as may Jimmy's if he speaks upon entering the trash can. Once the trouble meter empties, Jimmy exits the trash can and meets back up with Gary. Gary will tell Jimmy to follow him. His lines vary here. Jimmy proceeds to follow Gary until they stop in front of a girls' bathroom. From it exits Eunice Pound, crying hysterically. Gary: Oh, man! There's that weird chick, Eunice. Let's have some fun with her. Eunice: (Whilst crying) Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Gary: Go! See what she wants. Jimmy greets Eunice. His lines vary here. Eunice: (Tearily) He took my chocolate... please get it back. Jimmy heads off to the first floor boys' bathroom, where he finds Constantinos Brakus eating candy out of a heart-shaped box—Eunice's candy. Gary: There he is. Show him what you're made of, Jimmy. Jimmy can either pay Constantinos for the chocolate, humiliate him, or simply beat him up and get it back. Both of their lines vary here. Once regaining the chocolates, Jimmy returns to Eunice and gives them to her. Eunice: Thanks! Uhm... wanna make out? Jimmy and Eunice proceed to kiss. Jimmy will usually say 'sheesh' after, and Eunice will comment positively on the kiss. Gary: You actually kissed her? Let's go to the caf. I'll show you who's who. Jimmy and Gary run off to the cafeteria. As they enter, Gary begins to give Jimmy a rundown on the school cliques. Gary: Feeding time at the zoo... OK, here's the deal. Over there we got the nerds. The camera pans over to a table where Earnest Jones, Algernon Papadopoulos, and Cornelius Johnson sit. Earnest and Algie are playing a game of Grottos & Gremlins. Gary: Of course they're complete social outcasts. Jimmy: They look pretty harmless. Gary: They're actually sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library. He then gestures to where Derby Harrington, Tad Spencer, and Pinky Gauthier stand. Derby has his arm around Pinky. They are all talking, though their words are unheard. Gary: And those are the preps. They're all money and condescending attitudes. Jimmy: Yeah, massively inbred, and completely brainless. Gary: Very observant, Jimmy boy. Now over there are the greasers... They look to where Johnny Vincent, Ricky Pucino, and Hal Esposito stand in the middle of a conversation. Johnny is leaning against the food display with Ricky and Hal standing on either side of him. Gary: They think they're tough. Jimmy: Or at least try to look tough. Gary: Wouldn't advise messing with them. At least not yet. They hang by the auto shop. And last but not least: the Jocks. They look to where the Jocks sit. Ted Thompson encourages Juri Karamazov and Damon West, who are arm wrestling on the lunch table. Gary: These guys rule the school. Definitely, avoid them. Jimmy: Whatever, I'm not afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys. Gary: You'll learn. As Gary says this, the bell rings signifying the start of the morning class. Gary: Come on, let's go. As they exit the cafeteria, Edward Seymour II stops them and lectures them to get to class. Edward: You're here to learn, not to goof off. Get to class. Gary heads off, and meanwhile, Jimmy heads to his first Chemistry class. Dr. Watts: What are you doing in here?! Oh, right. Class... Category:Mission Scripts